


Thick Skin

by PeroxidePrincet



Series: Seized Universe [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Men Crying, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing a Bed, Warm Fuzzies, kylo ren is a good boyfriend, these two fucked up murderers are perfect for each other, this was only written because i like making hux cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePrincet/pseuds/PeroxidePrincet
Summary: "Kylo traced a shaking hand over the scars striping Hux’s back, his chest aching at the sight. He counted each of them, his heart sinking further and further the higher the number got.… twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four.Twenty-four scars. His breath hitched, struggling to wrap his mind around it."Kylo kissing Hux's scars. Because why not.





	Thick Skin

**Author's Note:**

> In case you somehow missed it in the tags, this story HAS TRIGGERING CONTEXT! That is all.

Kylo traced a shaking hand over the scars striping Hux’s back, his chest aching at the sight. He counted each of them, his heart sinking further and further the higher the number got.

_ … twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four. _

Twenty-four scars. His breath hitched, struggling to wrap his mind around it.

“Yes. They’re unsightly, I know. Those are the ones he gave me after my mother died,” Hux whispered. “She applied bacta to all the others, and none of those scarred.” Kylo clenched his fist, blinking hard. The amount of pain this man had been through…

“I wish I could bring him back and kill him myself,” Kylo whispered. Hux shrugged.

“It wouldn't make you feel any better. Trust me,” he said. Kylo leaned forward, pressing his lips softly to the end of the thickest scar, arching across Hux’s shoulderblades. Hux gave a shaky gasp, hiding his face in the pillows. Kylo’s lips traced over the scar, pressing kisses over the length of it. By the time he reached the other end, Hux’s breath was hitching and his shoulders were shaking.

“I’m going to kiss every last one of these scars,” Kylo murmured, nuzzling between Hux’s shoulderblades. “Every inch of them, until you can see that these, to me, are just a physical manifestation of the strength I knew you had from the moment I met you.” Hux let out an audible sob, face hidden in the pillow. Kylo moved on to the next scar, kissing down the length of it. His thumbs pressed gently into Hux’s hips, holding him steady as he slowly traced his lips over each scar. By the end of it, Hux had broken down, sobbing hard into the pillow. Kylo gently pressed himself to Hux’s back, murmuring in his ear.

“You’re so strong, Hux. So incredibly strong.” Hux trembled beneath him, breath hitching. Kylo shifted to lay beside him, pulling him to his chest. Hux buried his face in his neck, his face wet with tears. Kylo gently wiped his tears away, pressing a reverent kiss to his forehead.

“T-thank you, Kylo…” Hux whispered.

“Why are you thanking me, my General?” Kylo murmured. Hux hid his face.

“You didn't flinch away from them, like they were disgusting…”

“They’re not disgusting. The reason that they’re there is disgusting, because your father was a disgusting man. But they aren't disgusting.” Kylo stroked his back lovingly. “They’re a sign that you’ve gone through awful, horrible things, but survived. Not just survived, but used them as motivation to become great.” Kylo gently tipped his chin up. 

“You are absolutely incredible, Armitage Hux.” He leaned down and kissed him, cradling him close. Hux kissed back, his hands resting on Kylo’s chest. Kylo broke the kiss to gently nuzzle him. “Let’s get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow.”

“Alright,” Hux whispered, nuzzling Kylo’s neck. The two soon fell asleep, Hux nestled into Kylo’s chest.


End file.
